Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely applied in electrical products. Currently, most of LCDs are backlight type LCDs which include a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The liquid crystal panel is composed of two substrates and a liquid crystal layer filled there between. A common electrode is formed on an inner surface of one of the substrates, and a plurality of pixel electrodes are formed on an inner surface of another one of the substrates. In a conventional technology, the pixel electrodes cover a passivation layer which has a plurality of convex portions. The convex portions of the passivation layer can control a vertical alignment of liquid crystal molecules, so as to enlarge a viewing angle of the LCD.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional technology, at the surrounding of each of the pixel electrodes, due to non-orthogonality between a pattern of the convex portions and the pixel electrodes, a disclination line or a dark line is formed and extends into a display zone of a pixel, hence deteriorating a display quality of the LCD.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a display apparatus using the same to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.